Bread and Butter
by Aesculap
Summary: Jimmy shows Castiel how to take care of his body properly. At least he tries to...


**AN:** Written for **spn_30snapshots**

Sorry, I should be writing other stuff right now, I know...

* * *

_STOP!_

Castiel obeyed the voice in his head and stopped dead in his tracks. One or two persons nearly bumped into him muttering curses as they sidestepped the unmoving figure. Then the stream of humans had adjusted its flow and no longer anybody took notice of the standing man.

_Could you turn to the shop window again?_

Once more the Angel accommodated the request and soon found himself staring at socks and ties in various colors.

_You know, you could comb my hair once in a while. I look like I've just fallen out of my bed. Reach inside the coat. There should be a comb..._

Indeed Castiel had noticed the small plastic item earlier. He took it in his hand and thought about what he had seen humans doing with it.

_No no no no no! What are you doing? Don't tease my hair! Only woman do that! Could you please give me control over my arm? I really don't wanna end up looking like a toilet brush._

The Angel retreated a bit and watched Jimmy arrange the unruly mop of dark hair covering his head saving every of the man's motions for future use.

_I can't believe you are still wearing the same clothes I put on back then. Could we return to the motel? Or are you in the middle of something?_

Castiel turned to look for Dean but the hunter was long gone, probably hadn't even noticed the absence of the Angel. With a faint flutter of wings Castiel relocated to the empty room.

_I don't assume you brought any of my things along? No? Well, I don't think Dean will be mad if I... _we_ borrow his stuff. You haven't showered since you... took my body?_

Castiel didn't even need to shake his head. For once his thoughts were clear to read for Jimmy. The Angel searched Dean's duffel for shampoo, razor and countless other things his vessel ordered him to.

Of course he knew each and every of the toiletries Dean or Sam used. He had watched mankind long enough. Still using them was different. Jimmy insisted in shaving his face with the disposable razor Castiel had found all by himself. The Angel suspected the human didn't have enough trust in his fine motor skills but he didn't say anything. Because instead he got to wash his hair. Not only did the shampoo smell amazingly but Castiel liked the smooth feeling of his fingers covered in the viscous liquid, too. And the bubbles! They were just plainly beautiful. Breaking the light into countless colors, tiny rainbows inside perfectly round balls of nothing. Carefully he blew on them sending a few bubbles flying. In his head the Angel could hear his vessel's laughter.

A few minutes later when Castiel had examined - and savored - the wonder of soap bubbles to his full satisfaction he learned why humans normally closed their eyes while rinsing the shampoo out of their hair again. As he left the shower, eyes still red and burning fiercely, Jimmy hadn't stopped snickering softly.

_No we're gonna find us some clothes and order something to eat. I'm starving. Don't you feel it too? Doesn't it annoy you? You could just eat once in a while, make the hunger go away and enjoy good food!_

The Angel had to admit he had never given the yearning pain inside his vessel's stomach much thought. Normally he simply dispelled the unpleasant sensation like any other pain or injury. It was indeed irksome, the burning, gnawing feeling like his intestines were alternating between looping and knotting itself and trying to burn through his stomach. A very loud rumble emanated from Castiel's midsection.

~*~

When Dean finally found Castiel again he came face to face with a situation that could not possibly become more surreal. The Angel was sitting at the small table in their motel room. Boxes of delivery food piled in front of him. Castiel, in one of Dean's button-downs and sweatpants, was stuffing fries alternating with chicken nuggets into his mouth.

"Jimmy?"

Without swallowing the Angel shook his head and answered: "Cashtiel."

"Are you... drunk?"

"No."

The next moment the Angel's face was soaking wet, holy water dripping on his food. Castiel swallowed, blinked away the water and tilted his head in confusion. "I am not possessed, either."

"Why the hell didya disappear on me and..." Dean gesticulated agitated while looking for the right words. "...and... decided to raid my duffel and order food for an entire family?!"

"Because Jimmy asked me to." Castiel put his food down and swallowed again. "I might have overdone it slightly."

"Understatement..."

The Angel burped loudly and added sheepishly: "And I might have overeaten too..."

_Told you so._

Dean sighed. This was going to be a long day...


End file.
